I think I love you Vice President!
by Supernatural Sleuth
Summary: Hayate gets elected as the vice-president of Hakkou Acdemy's Students' Council and has to solve the school's problems and his personal problems alongside the current President... Hinagiku! Chaos and love ensues! Hayate x Hinagiku
1. Chapter 1

Lying face up on the bed, Hinagiku hugged the stuffed rabbit closer to her chest and sighed happily. The time spent with Hayate earlier, in her opinion, was far too short. Through out the whole time they had spent talking and eating and running around town, she had noticed the small hope that arose within her that signaled the fact that she had started to take an interest in him.

"Argh! Stop acting as if you like him! I don't! I really think of him as a friend that's all...honestly.." muttered Hinagiku to herself.

_Denial..denial.._

"I really don't!" argued Hinagiku while trying to glare at the omnipresent narrator of the series.

"Hina-chan! Time for dinner! Hurry up and come down!" called her mother from the kitchen downstairs.

"Coming Oka-san!" replied Hinagiku as she hurriedly hid the stuffed rabbit under her pillow and left the room, running down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi Hayate... Hayate... HAYATE!" shouted Nagi as she tried to get his attention to play with her the latest Gun--m game on her new BS 2.

"H-Hai Oujo-sama!" stuttered Hayate as he snapped back to reality.

"Oi... are you ok Hayate? You seemed spaced out ever since you came back from going out earlier. What were you thinking about?" asked Nagi, her dark green eyes reflecting her curiosity.

"Sorry Oujo-sama.. I just had someon- err! I mean something on my mind! Hehehehe..." laughed Hayate extremely nervously.

"Hmmmm..." said Nagi peering closely at Hayate and noticing his flushed skin.

"Well what is it Oujo-sama?" asked Hayate, squirming uncomfortably in his seat under her scrutiny, thinking that she had some super psychic sense that enabled her to find out that he had been thinking about the earlier afternoon and the time spent with Hinagiku-san.

"This is not good," thought Hayate. " I need an excuse..."

"Ah! Oujo-sama! Look at the time! It's really late and I need to finish up my homework and get ready for school tomorrow! Ahahah! Goodnight!" said Hayate as he dissapeared into his room in a blue flash.

"Homework? Huh? I don't remember there being any homework at all... ah well. Doesn't matter," muttered Nagi nonchalantly as she continued to press away at her BS 2 controller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next morning..._

" Hayate-kun, Nagi won't be going to school this morning as she's not feeling well and has quite a high fever. The doctor came during the night and gave her 2 days off," said a weary Maria to Hayate.

"Oh no! I shall stay home too for the next few days so as to ensure she rests completely. It is my duty as her butler do this task!" said Hayate, his eyes shining with fierce pride and determination.

"Err... no Hayate-kun," said a sweat-dropping Maria. "Nagi asked me to ensure you wouldn't fall behind in your classes so I'm afraid that you'll have to go to school as per normal.

"Oh okay then.. tell her to rest well and I'll be taking down notes for her. Bye Maria-san!" shouted Hayate as he ran out of the mansion and walked towards Hakkou Academy.

"Hmmm.. I sure hope Oujo-sama gets well soon. She might fall behind in school, but then again she's definitely smart enough to catch up," thought Hayate.

"Good morning Hayate-kun! Where's Nagi-san?" asked a feminine voice from behind him. Turning behind, Hayate saw a pretty girl with strawberry pink hair and amber eyes looking at him.

"Oh good morning Hinagiku-san! She's not feeling well so she's not coming to school today and tomorrow as well." replied Hayate.

"Oh, I hope she gets well soon," said Hinagiku, trying not to look at Hayate as she didn't want to blush.

_But you always blush and turn red when you try not to do so... _

"Shaddup! Shaddup!" muttered Hinagiku to the narrator as questions marks appeared over Hayate's head.

" Hmmm... Hinagiku-san are you feeling alright?"

"W-What? Yes yes I am!" stuttered Hinagiku.

"You seem rather red... are you having a fever Hinagiku-san?" said Hayate, placing a hand upon her forehead.

_Which results in her turning even more red..._

" N-n-n-no! I'm p-perfectly f-f-fine!" stuttered Hinagiku as she felt Hayate's hand upon her skin, sending her senses reeling even further.

Stepping back and trying to collect herself, Hinagiku took a deep breath and told herself to calm down.

"It's just your friend Hayate. It's just your friend Hayate. It's just your friend Hayate,"was the message that resounded in her head.

_Who happens to be cute and good-looking as well. _

Eyebrows twitching as she tried to ignore the narrator, Hinagiku answered with conviction ," I'm fine Hayate-kun. Really.. must have been the weather.. heheh."

"Well if you say so," said Hayate smiling as they continued their walk towards Hakkou Academy.

Tell me what you think! Read and Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay!! It's because.. err you know when you wait for something and expect it to come out and the longer it takes, the greater the anticipation and therefore the greater the satisfaction when reading this story.. lol.. just kidding:D  
But really...

" And they continue to walk to school, each unaware of the growing affection for one another..Will this chapter turn out to be another classic love comedy series?! Let me, the narrator-who-can-see-everything-and-knows-everything, also known as omnipotent, get going with Chaaaaaaapter Two! "School House Rock, Stone and Pebble?!"

**Chapter 2 School House Rock! Stone... and Pebble?!**

Soon enough, both Hayate and Hinagiku ended up at the massive gates of Hakkou Academy, one still fighting to control the blush that had crept upon her face. Hayate looked at the grand school before him and gave a sigh of content, as if he was still relieved to see the school standing before him.

"Hayate-kun, what's wrong?" queried Hinagiku, eyes full of curiosity.

"It's just that I can't believe at times that I'm still studying here. It seems like a grand dream of sorts. What's more.. I don't know if I'll do well in my studies and everything else as well..hehe.." laughed Hayate, trying to disguise his worries.

"Moe' Hayate-kun..you should be more confident! You are already here and I'm sure that you'll definitely do well. Despite what you think, it isn't so hard to get good grades in Hakkou you know," encouraged Hinagiku with a smile.

"Ah... y-yes that's um... true Hinagiku-san," replied Hayate who was a tad distracted as he just noticed that her smile was really beautiful.

Soon enough, Hayate was woken from his smile-induced stupor by the sound of machinery rumbling under the ground, getting closer to the surface by the second. Instinctively, Hayate pulled Hinagiku by the hand and leapt to the side, just in the nick of time, with her collapsing on top of him.

" H-Hayate-kun!? No! I'm not ready for..." but her words were cut off as a giant television screen suddenly popped out from the ground, where they were standing just a few moments ago. It rose up, neon lights flashing around the edges, attracting the attention of all those in the nearby thousand mile radius. As the dust cleared and settled, the face of Hanabishi Miki, the blue-haired vice president of the student council was seen.

"Ahem! Ahem! Ah... is it on? Testing... testing..1..2..3.." Large sweatdrops appeared on everyone's head in the vicinity, as they continued to look at the scene before them.

"Hehe.. ah! Ohio Hakkou Gakuin! Sorry for the interruption but I had an important announcement to make. As, you can see this is a live broadcast from my father's jet, which is currently on the way to Alaska. This is rather sudden but my family and I have decided to move there for the time being due to my father's business ventures. As such I do not know when I'll be returning to Japan.

"What?! How..who.." sputtered Hinagiku as she tried to process the sudden disappearance of her vice-president and close friend.

" I just forgot to settle something important before I left so I guess I'll do it now. I need to settle the criteria for the next vice- president that will be taking over my position. Number one: the person has to be responsible and be able to manage big events. Number two: the person must be able to work together _closely _with our current president, Hinagiku-san. And most importantly, to ensure a gender balance, the third condition is that it must be a guy. So, Hakkou Academy... make sure you choose the right person for the job okay?" said Hanabishi, ending her speech with a wink at Hayate and Hinagiku.

"Chotto Matte! Why must it be a guy?! And why is this so sudden?" asked Hinagiku, not believing what she was hearing.

"Hee hee.. maybe you'll thank me when it finally happens and I give all the readers of the manga what they finally want to see!" said Hanabishi, half possessed by the spirit of Ken-- Ha--.

With that the TV flickered off, and disappeared back into the ground, leaving nothing but a crater there and students who continued going to classes as if giant TVs popped out of the ground everyday.

"Ano.. Hinagiku-san..."

"Yes, Hayate-kun?" said Hinagiku, looking at Hayate and only just realizing she was still sitting on his lap after he had pulled her away when the giant TV had popped out, and was only a few inches from his face.

_Amber eyes meet cobalt blue ones...1...2...3._

With a yelp, both Hayate and Hinagiku separated in a flash both sputtering incoherently and sporting red faces.

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"N-No! Meet too!" blurted Hayate, both looking anywhere but each other.

After a short moment, Hayate tried to collect himself and attempted to change the topic.

"S-So.. What do you think about what happened earlier?"

"W-What are you saying?! I didn't mean to land on you on purpose you know!" spluttered Hinagiku.

"Err.. no. I was talking about Hanabishi-san," said Hayate, looking curiously at her.

_Its the guilty conscience I say.._

Hinagiku was immediately enveloped in scary flaming aura, her Shinai suddenly in her hands.

"Grrr.. When I get my hands on her... this escape better not be about getting me together with some random guy again! Honestly.. disappearing like that and laying down those absurd conditions for the new vice-presidency..." muttered Hinagiku, getting angrier by the minute.

"Ano.. Hinagiku-san?" said a nervous Hayate, thinking that she might explode any moment. After taking a few deep breaths, she finally calmed down before saying," Come Hayate-kun, let's go see the Superintendent and see what she has to say about this plot device."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" How are you feeling now, Nagi?" asked a concerned Maria as she leaned over to take her temperature in bed.

"A bit better, but I still feel cold though," said Nagi in a weak voice, skin clammy to the touch.

"Don't worry you'll be fine soon. Just make sure you eat your medicine and not hide them under the pillow like you usually do," said Maria in a motherly tone.

"I don't! Well not anymore, because I want to go to school with Hayate again.. and yea.." she trailed off, looking a bit wistful.

Maria just sighed, thinking about how her young charge was in a supposed relationship with her butler and how the latter didn't notice it and wondering if those two airheads would ever figure it out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What do you mean that you've decided?! yelled both Hayate and Hinagiku, looking at the Superintendent in shock.

"Is it sweet enough Kuzuha-sama?"

"Yes, Shion... It definitely is sweet. Mmmm.."

Hayate and Hinagiku stood there standing, both with large sweatdrops.

_IGNORED..._

_"_Yes indeed, I have decided," said the superintendent. " Based on the criteria given by the former vice-president, and the power vested in me as the school superintendent of Hakkou Academy, I have narrowed the list to five possible male candidates that the school can vote for," she said, thrusting the list at Hayate to read.

_Que: Dramatic Silence..._

"Ano... I think you've made a mistake with one of these names,"said Hayate, not believing what his eyes told him.

"Yes, I agree too. It's extremely and superbly impossible that Azumamiya-kun would actually be a contender but he did fit the criteria you know," said the Superintendent, suddenly looking doubtful.

"No! I mean.. h-how can my name be on this list?!" said Hayate,looking over to Hinagiku, wondering how it could have happened.

"What? Really! Well..umm.." said Hinagiku, trying to think of any disadvantages to working alongside Hayate, but instead thinking of the advantages.

_Like the fact that you may actually get to spend more time together with him.. alone in the council room.. late at night.._

Hinagiku turned red in embarrassment and tried in vain to glare at the omnipresent narrator in the sky, but failed to wipe the growing grin upon her face.

Turning back to Hayate she said," Come on Hayate! If you don't take up the challenge, no one else capable enough will be able to lead the school! Can you imagine the vice-president being Azumamiya-kun or even this... this Fujimura Bushi whom I've never heard of become the next president? Please.. at least let the school vote for you!" said Hinagiku, eyes full of spirit and excitement.

"W-Well I'll try but I'm not promising anything though okay?" said Hayate, a bit nervous about the whole idea.

"Yes! That's good enough!" she said, giving him a smile which turned him red again.

"So.. I presume that you'll be in the running for the position then! Very well.. I shall have a new plaything.. I mean vice-president soon enough...kekekeke," laughed the superintendent in her in her best/worst evil laughter before disappearing in a puff of smoke together with Shion.


End file.
